


'Tis the Season

by riffraff84



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraff84/pseuds/riffraff84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie's regretting her Christmas distraction job already, but maybe Santa will grant her Christmas wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season

‘Tis the Season.

‘Alright, it could be worse.’ I keep telling myself as I stare at my reflection in the mirror. How I’d agreed to do this I’ll never know. This was supposed to be a routine, simple distraction job. This wasn’t exactly what I’d had in mind when I’d said yes to Ranger. 

“Steph, can I come in?” Checking my reflection in the mirror one last time I sigh and unlock the bathroom door. The instant I open the door, I re-evaluate my situation. Yes I’m in the shit, but it could be worse, I could be Lester Santos at this very moment. Lester’s situation was certainly worse than mine at present. We stared at each other in silence, taking in the pathetic outfits we’re both wearing. 

“Bloody hell.” Lester mutters as he stares at me. Presently I’m stood up in; green stockings, a red – fur cuffed mini skirt that barely covers my backside and a matching fur cuffed skin tight v necked sweater that only just manages to contain my bosom I’ve crammed within it. To finish it all off, I’ve got a red sequin, fur edged Santa Hat and five inch heeled Santa boots that lace to the knee. I feel more like Stripper No.5 from Holiday Hookers do Hawaii than a supposed kid’s entertainer. “If the situation was different beautiful, I’d do you in that outfit.” Lester manages a grin at me as he pushes past into the bathroom. 

“That’s more than I can say for you.” I try to stifle a laugh as I watch him finally catch a glance at himself in the mirror, before groaning at what he sees. Lester’s one of Ranger’s Merry Men. He’s 6’1”, with muscles you could bounce bowling balls off. Like most of Ranger’s men he’s trained in armed combat, has undoubtedly spent time both in the army and in a state correctional facility, he’s got a reputation as a tough guy, and an ego with the ladies. On a good day he’s usually wearing bad ass black and armed to the teeth but currently he’s dressed as a Reindeer. 

“You’re hanging a little to the left Les.” I don’t mean to be looking but it’s hard not to let the eyes wander over his body. Lester reaches up and adjusts his antlers in the mirror before shoving his hand down the front of the skin tight, brown, Lycra body suit to adjust himself none too discreetly. 

“Can you give me a hand with my tail?” He hands me the fury brown and white tail and I gently pin it to his backside, trying to ignore the pull of the brown suit over the man’s flexing muscles. I straighten up beside him and we stare at ourselves in the mirror yet again dwelling on the reasons why we’ve landed ourselves in this shit heap. “Shit, we look like extras in a seasonal porn flick.” He grumbles. Sadly I have to agree. 

We don’t get long to ponder on this revelation before there’s an insistent knocking on Lester’s apartment door. 

“You guys ready? We’ve got final briefing in the conference room.” Tank’s voice booms through the door and Lester calls back the affirmative. Technically neither of us is ready for what’s in store and I’m already rethinking the wisdom of taking on this job for Ranger, even if the pay is good. Reluctantly Lester and I move out into his living room. Lester scuttles into the small galley style kitchenette that all Rangeman apartments have and returns shortly with a bottle of Jack Daniels. Now I’m not usually one to hold my liquor and I’m not a fan of bourbon but at present I need some Dutch courage. I watch as Lester takes a large swig of the deep brown liquid, grimacing as it goes down before offering the bottle to me. I hold my nose and take a big swig as well, shuddering as the liquid burns its way down my throat and settles warmly in my stomach. 

“I’m never going to live this down,” Lester pauses and takes the offered breath mint from me as we head for the door. “I’ll be coping shit for years.” With a sigh he opens the door into the corridor and I reluctantly follow him out. 

“Chin up Lester, if it’s any consolation the Burg Grapevine will have this to my mother in less time than it takes me to step into the mall.” He nods at me as he locks his apartment before following me down the hall. I know we’re on camera as we step into the lift and ride it to the fifth floor. There’s an ominous kind of hush coming from the Communication’s room as we exit the lift and head for the conference room. I’m sure I hear someone whistle at me from behind but I don’t dare turn around as we enter the conference room side by side. 

All conversation inside the conference room comes to an abrupt halt as Lester and I stand in the doorway. I cringe in sympathy for Lester. The nature of this job is such that a lot of Rangeman employees are involved with the procedure and all of them are now sat or stood in the conference room staring at Lester and I. There’s a hesitant pause no-one daring to utter a word but when Lester moves to sit down in a seat left vacant for him the dam of silence breaks. 

“Jesus Christ, Rudolf must have been Santa’s prize stud if he was hung like that!” I watch as Lester’s face lights up to the same shade of red that’s been painted on his nose. Once the dam has been broken its open season and I wince as Lester cops it all. Having spoken to Hal, another Rangeman employee who’s been publicly humiliated, I know the Merry Men can be ruthless with fuel to a joke like this. There are a few comments that pass my way as I move through the crowd to sit next to Ranger at the head of the table. Luckily I’m spared the most grievous of jokes, undoubtedly due to Ranger’s glare at anyone who looks at me sideways. For what it’s worth Lester takes it all like a man until Ranger’s voice calls the room into order in a loud, no-nonsense voice. 

“Enough.” Ranger growls as the last of the comments and laughs die and the room is once again plunged into silence. Immediately the room falls into serious work mode and Ranger glances across at Tank and nods for the man to begin the briefing. 

“Alright we got three targets tonight, first is Billy ‘the kid’ Tarquin.” The lights dim in the room and the screen behind Ranger flicks open to reveal the first slide of suspect number 1. “He’s a known pedophile in ‘Philly, he’s got a track record of violence and we’re expecting him to be armed.” Tank flicks the second slide and a mug shot just as ugly as the first flashes up on the screen. “Second is Alexander Grey. He’s got no priors and on the surface is an upstanding accountant. Downside, he’s co-owner in a kiddy porn site and he’s looking for new material.” I shudder at the thought of what these men are capable of, and it reminds me quickly why I agreed to do this job. Ranger noticing my discomfort leans over and places a hand on my knee, gently squeezing it as Tank continues. “Finally we have ‘Jacob’. He’s ex-military, trained in emergence evacuation. He’s quick, got excellent aim and likes little girls.” There’s a muttering of disgust from the team as the lights are flicked back on and Tank sits down. I know having worked with the men in the room that there is one thing they disgust most and that’s child abusers, so it’s hardly surprising that everyone’s agreed to be here on Christmas Eve to take out these sick men. Ranger sits back in his chair as attention turns back to him. His hand’s still resting on me, although it has moved up to my thigh were it’s rubbing gently over the lace tops on my green stockings. If anyone notices, they don’t comment. 

“You all know the procedure. Jacob is our main priority and once we’ve got a visual we need to take him out as quickly as possible. He shouldn’t step within a meter of any of the kids tonight; I don’t want an incident to have to clean up.” There’s a muttering of agreement within the room. “Steph and Lester are our last line, let’s not be relying on them. I want these sick fucks out of the way before they even get inside.” Again there’s an affirmative nodding and muttering before Ranger dismisses the meeting. Everyone’s all business and moves quickly from the room, leaving the familiar core team still sitting around the table. 

“You okay Babe?” Ranger leans over to me as Bobby, Lester, Tank, Hal and Hector all congregate at the end of the table to discuss the op. 

“Yeah, just a little up tight. I guess I’m not looking forward to this.” Ranger nods understandingly and gently runs his thumb down my cheek and over my freshly lip-glossed lips before leaning in for a quick kiss. The kiss isn’t anything heated, just a soft press of reassurance. Ranger’s far from being an exhibitionist and I know he’s weary of his image in front of his men. 

“Relax, you’ll be fine.” Ranger stands up and pulls me with him. We join the core team at the end of the table. Ranger stands me next to Lester and after a long appraising look glances to Tank who hands him a gun and a small black device I know is a mic. “Now the next question is, where do we put these?” I watch as Bobby, Tank and the others stare at me with unashamed admiration. I blush under their stares before Lester clearing his throat draws the attention back to him. 

“I think the more pressing issue here, is what the hell I’m supposed to do with this?” Lester holds up his own gun and we all barely contain our laughter. There is literally no place that Lester can hide a gun on his person, in fact there’s not a lot hiding Lester at all. 

********************************

Lester and I sit in the backseat of the Bronco fifteen minutes later, Tank driving and Bobby riding shotgun. I shift uncomfortably with the gun sitting in the small of my back. It’s been decided that since Lester can’t carry a weapon I’m carrying two for the both of us. One nestled in the small of my back and the other strapped high on my thigh. Both Lester and I are wearing a mic, but he’s got the luxury of an earpiece, hidden by his antlers, to be able to hear what’s going on with the rest of the team. 

The mall car park is full by the time we roll into it, the last minute rush to buy Christmas presents drawing everyone out into the cold. Tank drives around the back to the loading bay to drop us off. Idling at the back dock, Bobby reaches over from the front seat and tests both mine and Lester’s mic. 

“Be careful okay, and smile.” Tank beams at us as we climb out of the SUV and out onto the platform. I scoot quickly over to the staff entry door, pausing only briefly to watch as Tank says something to Lester through the open window. The only word I catch from their serious conversation is ‘Stephanie’ so I know it’s about me. Lester joins me quickly inside and we’re instantly assault by the sound of crying screaming children. As planned we’re changing over shift with the regular ‘Santa and Elves’. I inwardly shudder as we reach the backstage of Santa’s Workshop. Santa’s already there, an old guy with yellow teeth and crusty stuff by the side of his mouth that looks like lunch. As a child I can remember Santa being a much more, jolly, nice smelling man than what’s sat before me now. It kind of takes the magic it out of it, to learn that Santa’s name is John and he does this every year because it counts as part of his community service. Lester disappears out front with the midget that’s going to be taking the pictures and so I wait with Santa as he pulls his beard into place. 

“You need a better job love in that outfit.” Santa mumbles to me around his beard as I lead him to the doorway out into the crowd. Santa pinches my bum on the way out and I resist the urge to knee him as the line of children begin yelling and screaming that Santa’s arrived back from his ten minute break to feed the Reindeers, *cough*cigarette break *cough*. Lester’s already behind the camera with the midget elf, and before I know it I’m ushering beaming little faces up to sit on Santa’s knee. 

******************************

My Christmas Eve can not possible get any worse. I’ve had two propositions from Dad’s waiting in line, I’ve had a five year old sneeze candy cane colored snot all over me and I seem to have had more pictures taken by Burg housewives eager for gossip than all the kids combined. I can see Lester talking into his mike over behind the camera where he’s processing the photos. I have no idea how the operation is going, all I know is that I’ve got an hour left before the mall closes and that my feet are killing me in these boots. Christmas Carols by the Christmas tree provide a welcome lull in the never-ending procession of children and I take a moment to sit on the arm of Santa’s chair while he scratches himself. I know Ranger’s out there somewhere and I know he’s listening to me. 

“So what do you want for Christmas girly?” Santa pinches my bum again and pulls me into his lap. I slap his hands away from my thighs but wave Lester away as he gets up to come and save me.   
“I’ll tell you what I want shall I Santa?” I sigh and think for a moment before speaking. “I want a foot massage, a life time supply of tasty cakes, a Victoria Secrets store card with unlimited credit, dinner for two in Paris, a diamond ring and a car that I can’t destroy.” I pause and glance up at Santa who’s staring at my breasts that are heaving rather dangerously against the stretch of my top as I think about Ranger. 

“Anything else?” Santa growls breathlessly and judging from the rod poking me in the backside I’d say I’d just made his Christmas. 

“Oh yeah,” I mutter as I get up from Santa’s lap and move over to where a little girl has just joined the queue to speak to Santa. I help the little red head up onto Santa’s lap and move over out of shot of the camera before completing my wish list. “Last but not least, I want to be on top….” I murmur into the mike feeling a little bit naughty. I know everyone heard what I said and I flush a little as I glance over at Lester who stares at me in desire before something’s said into the earpiece and his gaze drops from mine instantly. 

As the Carol’s by the Christmas tree in the center of the mall come to an end, I notice the shops already starting to begin closing. The last stragglers wanting to see Santa rush up and I greet them with the last smiles I have in me. It’s as I’m helping a little boy up onto Santa’s lap that something catches my attention. Behind the crowds I see a little blonde girl standing talking to a man clearly not her father. He’s tall, dressed in a suit and I know he’s the accountant that Tank briefed us on. Before I know what I’m doing I’ve leapt over the fake picket fence around Santa’s workshop and I’m running towards the girl and the man. He’s got her by the arm now and is dragging her towards the fire exit on his right. 

“Hey STOP!” I shout and watch as he looks up and meets my gaze. Quick as lightening he’s picked the little girl up and is running out of the fire exit. “Shit he’s going out the fire exit!” I scream to anyone who hears me, blindly barreling out of the fire exit after the man and the little girl. I can hear the little girl crying and screaming for her mum, and I take chase as he runs across the empty back lot of the mall. In the distance I can see a car with its lights on and engine running and I know if I can’t get to them before they get there she’s gone. 

I can hardly see straight, lights sparkling behind my eyes as I push myself to run faster. He reaches the car and the little girls struggling so much he wastes time trying to get her into the backseat. This gives me the advantage and I launch myself at him, slamming him against the side of the SUV with my body. The little girl’s screams pierce the silence of the car park and although I know they’re coming, my back up seems so very far away. I tussle with the man vying to get the little girl away from him. There’s a man in the backseat trying to pull her inside but I scratch, bite and kick my way to try and get her free. There’s swearing and shouting and I know I’m being threatened but I don’t hear it. Neither do I see the gun hovering out from the back seat. Somewhere, someone lets go and with an almighty push I throw the little girl away from the car. She screams as she hits the asphalt but I’m not in the least bit guilty. It’s about at this time I hear gunfire, and I dimly register the fire that explodes through my body. I collapse to my knees on the road, and both men scramble into the car as it squeals off. Distantly I hear gunfire and the tell tale sounds of tires being blown out. There’s a scramble of people around me all of a sudden and I can still hear the little girl’s screams as someone lifts her off the ground beside me. 

“Bombshell, you alright?” Tank. I know he’s standing beside me and I dimly register his voice as I reach down and press my hand against my abdomen. My fingers hit a warm, sticky red substance and I gasp. “Steph what’s wrong…….” Tank doesn’t finish his sentence as I collapse, my hands shaking uncontrollably. “SHIT, Steph’s hit, she’s hit! Call 911!” Tank’s crying out orders loudly and I watch his face hover above mine as he tears off his jacket and begins applying pressure to my wound. It hurts to have his full weight pressing me into the floor and I scream back at him in agony. My eyes meet his and for a brief moment I see fear flash behind his wide brown eyes. 

“Shhh, Stephanie look at me beautiful.” Lester drops to the floor by my head, his hands shaking and cold as he holds my face in his palms. “It’s going to be okay alright, can’t let a sexy elf die on Christmas Eve can we?” He smiles at me and I manage a smile back at him. His antlers are crooked and if I could manage it I’d laugh at how stupid he looks. Someone or something moves on my abdomen and I cry out in pain again trying to twist away from it. Lester holds me firm though, his hands stroking my cheeks in a soothing motion. There’s a scuffle to my side and I feel relief flood me as Ranger drops into view, his face a little pale and out of breath as if he’s run the length of Trenton to get to me. 

“Steph,” Ranger grabs my shaking bloodied hands and clasps them together in one of his own huge hands, before using the other to gently stroke my forehead. Lester’s still holding my head, his palms cupping my cheeks. “Babe, you need to talk to me.” I’m struggling to keep my eyes open now, although I can still hear the Siren’s as the EMT rolls into lot just a foot away from me. There’s a shuffling of bodies around me as the paramedics take over, Ranger moving seamlessly into Lester’s position as the Reindeer gets out of the way. I hear the paramedic’s talking to Ranger before the pain explodes in my stomach yet again and I cry out. “Steph, tell me what you want for Christmas.” Ranger drags my attention back to him, and I stare up into his liquid chocolate gaze. I become lost in it and I hardly realize I’m being lifted onto the stretcher and loaded into the ambulance. “Come on babe, tell me what you want for Christmas.” Ranger’s again trying to get me to talk as he sits beside me in the ambulance. 

“I want,” I whisper breathlessly feeling the darkness finally getting the better of me. “You.” I manage to whisper before I feel the pain drift away to nothing and my eyes fall closed as I succumb to the pull of the darkness. 

*********************************

“Flush!” Ram announces proudly as he sits back in the armchair his pile of chips suddenly becoming far larger than all of ours. 

“Man, I’m not playing with you no more. Fuckin’ Mathematical Genius shit.” Tank throws in his cards with disgust and sits back into the couch before gently pulling my feet back up onto his lap. I laugh and wince a little as I lean forward for my glass of orange juice sitting on the floor beside the couch. Lester’s sitting on the floor in front of me and quickly hands the glass up to me before nodding his agreement with Tank. 

“Fuckin’ A. You’re like Bill Gates or that guy in the wheel chair with the computer voice.” Lester sulks as he throws popcorn across the table at Ram who’s looking a little too pleased with himself at having fleeced the guys if yet another fifty each. 

“Stephen Hawking.” I offer by way of explanation as Lester nods and continues to throw popcorn at Ram. 

“I’m a statistical analysist, and it’s not my fault you guys suck a poker.” Ram defends himself lamely from the onslaught of popcorn by holding up a couch cushion. I know Ram’s been to university and is extremely smart, but it’s hard imagining him so when he looks like a bald, muscular version of Sergeant Bilko. 

“I told you not to take him on.” Bobby wanders in from Ranger’s kitchen carrying a large tray of different pastries, pizzas, chips, rice, dip, meats and salad’s. Hector’s behind him carrying a new supply of beer for the guys. The guys clear the coffee table that we’re sat around so that Bobby can put the tray down. I stare at the mouthwatering feast before me and I lean forward to snatch a hot chip sitting on the side of the bowl. No sooner have I moved than Bobby’s leant across and slapped my hand. “Sorry, Steph liquid diet still till the end of the week,” Bobby ducks into the kitchen only to return with a large milkshake glass filled with the bland, slimy mixture I’ve been living off for the past two weeks. “Doctors orders.” Bobby hands me the glass and I sigh heavily. 

“This isn’t fair.” I mutter miserably as Lester helps me to sit up against my pillows, Tank still comfortingly patting my feet in sympathy. It’s been two weeks since I got shot. Two weeks since Christmas, and two weeks that my life has remained in the toilet. Ranger stayed with me by my side in hospital for the first week, not moving incase I slipped away from him again. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a man so worried before, not even Tank or Lester could make him go home. Finally though, when I’d regained a little strength I’d insisted he go home. I knew he’d missed Christmas with his daughter in Miami because of the op at the mall, and I was damned if I was going to let him miss New Years with her as well. He’s been gone a week, and although I’ve not been left without company at any stage I’m missing him. I got out of the hospital on Friday and despite my mother’s protests Ranger’s made provisions for me to stay in his apartment on the 7th floor of Rangeman building. I’ve been released into Bobby’s care, he’s keeping an eye on me, changing my dressings, checking the stitches and generally making sure I follow doctors orders. Generally I keep telling him that he’s a pain in the arse fussing around me, but the truth is he’s the only reason I’ve been allowed out of the hospital so soon. 

Tonight though I’ve got company galore. Seeing as though I wasn’t well enough to celebrate Christmas or New Years, the boys have come this evening to keep me company. Ella’s made dinner for us, Hector brought Ghostbusters, Lester brought a pack of cards for poker and Tank’s brought the videos of previous Rangeman Christmas parties. 

“Oh come on Steph, I put banana in it for you.” Bobby smiles as he sits down opposite Lester to help himself to some of the feast on the table. Tank mutters something about it needing more than banana to make him eat it, but he silences as I jab him with my foot. 

“I’m wasting away here, would it have killed you to blend a donut or two into it as well?” I grunt as I close my eyes and take a long sip of the bland milkshake I’m calling dinner. There’s a chuckle from the group before Bobby shakes his head at me. 

“Probably not, but Ranger certainly would.” Bobby laughs and there’s a universal nod of agreement. I roll my eyes and continue sucking my dinner through a straw as the guys tuck into their meal. 

“On the upside I’ll get into my skinny clothes now.” I’m thinking aloud to myself as I sip my milkshake. “Ooooh, we’ll have to go to the beach. I’ve got bikini’s I haven’t fitted into since high school.” I’m chewing the straw now, unaware that all eyes in the room have dropped to me, undoubtedly imagining the scene I’m painting. “Hey, I wonder if Mary Lou’s still got the lingerie I wore for my wedding night. She borrowed my wedding dress and the lingerie was in the box….” A complete silence has fallen over the room, five sets of eyes staring at me with wistful gazes. 

“Nice image Babe.” A new voice breaks the silence and Tank practically shits himself as he turns to glance up at Ranger standing behind the couch. 

“Boss! You’re back!” Lester’s on his feet instantly, him and Ranger sharing a complicated handshake before Lester goes to get him a beer from the fridge. Ranger reaches over the couch and steals a slice of cold ham of Tank’s plate before patting his best friend on the shoulder in a silent male code for something I don’t understand. Tank nods his head and goes back to eating as Ranger greets the rest of the men before leaning on the back of the couch to stare down at me. 

“How are you feeling Babe?” I smile up at him. He’s wearing a black casual open necked shirt, and black jeans that hug his every contour. His hair’s tied back at the nape of his neck and he’s sporting a nice five o’clock shadow undoubtedly due to the flight back from Miami. 

“Better now you’re home.” I mutter as he leans down to kiss me. Before his lips reach mine however I pull away and hold my hand up to stop his progress. “You better have brought me presents Ranger, ‘cause you’re not getting sugar, if you haven’t.” I smile cheekily at him, and I watch as his eyebrow rises at me. There’s a collective ‘ooooh’ from the guys, who are all watching the exchange between Ranger and I. Ranger’s so close I can smell the faint lingering scent of his shower gel, and I resist temptation to lean up the last few inches to touch my lips against his. 

“You’re lucky I remember then aren’t you?” He smiles his wolf smile and quickly leans down to take the kiss I’ve withheld from it. The kiss is sweet, his tongue expertly exploring my mouth, gently tasting me like a sweet wine. He pulls away before the kiss degenerates into something else, and leaves me momentarily only to return with a medium sized ‘Christmas themed gift bag’. I squeal like a five year old and gently shuffle myself up to sit properly on the couch, Ranger props himself up on the arm to look down on me as I open my present. The guys have all congregated around the table to watch, and I have a feeling they enjoy Christmas presents as much as anyone else does. 

“Let’s see.” I tuck my hand into the Christmas bag and pull out a small gold envelope. I recognize the writing on the envelope immediately, and I smile across at Tank who’s still sitting on the end of the couch pretending not to be interested in anything other than his dinner. “An IOU from Tank, for one foot massage.” I fan myself with the gold card and watch as Tank blushes a little as I blow him a kiss. I put the envelope and card to the side and stick my hand in the bag again. “Oh,” I pull out a small letter written in Ranger’s handwriting and I quickly read it through. “So Ella’s back to baking cakes for the rec room.” I glance up at Ranger who smiles and nods. Ella’s cooking is not tasty cakes but it’s just as good. 

“Only once a week, and to counter balance it this lot have to spend an extra half hour in the gym every week.” Ranger glares at the guys who groan, for a second there it looked like I’d won a small victory for the Rangeman employees. I stick my hand in the bag again this time coming up with a very familiar looking flat box. 

“Victoria’s Secret?” I giggle girlishly as I untie the ribbon holding the box closed and quickly open it to reveal a sapphire blue, lace thong and matching peephole bra. I’m shocked that Ranger would even step foot in Victoria’s Secret let alone purchase this. Ranger looks smugly down at me and shakes his head before pointing at Lester accusingly. I’m even more shocked as Lester nods his head and smiles deviously. 

“You know my bra size!” I squeal at him in horror watching as he and the other guys laugh hard. 

“Babe, you got fitted for a Kelvar vest last year. Your size is on file.” Ranger smiles at me and I glare at him before glaring at Lester who’s still smiling at me deviously. 

“Besides Beautiful, 36 is my favorite lotto number.” This time it’s my turn to laugh at Lester who’s turning a pretty shade of pink in his cheeks, as I lean forward and press a gentle kiss on his cheek in thanks. Again I return to my never ending bag of presents and rummage around for a moment only to come up with what looks like a credit card. I stare at it, taking in its black shinny front, and the Rangeman logo in the top corner above the numbers. 

“What’s this?” I inquire up at Ranger who’s now playing with a curl of hair not held back in my ponytail. 

“Standard issue Rangeman Employee Credit Card. It’s not a Victoria’s Secret store card but I think you can probably live with it.” I stare at the credit card, turning it over in my hand several times before glancing back up at Ranger seriously. 

“You know I can do some serious damage with this don’t you?” I watch as he nods, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “And you trust me with that kind of money?” I whisper seriously watching again as he nods. I’m speechless but a little weary and I put the credit card aside with my other gifts. “We’ll talk about this later.” I mutter aware that there are some serious glances coming from the guys around me. Ranger simply nods understandingly and I move on to my next gift. When I pull out the next item from the bag, I instantly know what it is without even having to open the little travel booklet to know. 

“Flights and dinner for two at Maxime’s in Paris.” Ranger leans down and kisses my neck and I smile and blush. “But not until you’ve finished your physio.” I groan in frustration as he pulls away and once again I glare at Bobby like it’s all his fault. Bobby just laughs and brushes it off as I pull out my next gift. 

“It’s keys to a car.” I whisper turning the small key over in my hand to try and figure out what kind of car. 

“An old Mini to be precise.” Bobby mutters from over the other side of the coffee table and I stare at him, instantly apologizing to him for giving him a hard time over my injury. 

“Had Al, trick it out for you.” Ram adds quickly as I blow them both a thank-you kiss. 

“It’s not indestructible but it’s insured.” I smile at Hector who’s never spoken in English before. The stunned look on my face makes them all laugh, I can’t believe Hector speaks perfect English! When the laughter dies I shake my head and put the now empty bag aside. 

“Thank-you so much. I didn’t think you’d actually take my wish list to Santa seriously.” I blushed a little as Ranger slides down behind me, pulling me gently up onto his lap his arms wrapped around my waist. The thick bandage around my stomach pulls a little but I ignore it as Ranger presses a soft kiss to my lips. Tank gets up from the couch to give Ranger and I room and moves over to the TV to put on the old Rangeman Christmas Party videos. The guys quickly get themselves settled around the room to watch the video and I snuggle back into Ranger’s arms. 

“Babe?” He whispers against my neck, the guys far too engrossed in laughing at the video to pay us much attention. 

“Hmmm?” I purr back as he shuffles underneath me before holding out a small, red velvet box in front of me. My heart leaps into my throat as I stare at the box, not daring to breath as Ranger nuzzles my neck gently. 

“Open it.” He whispers and I shakingly lift my hands to open the lid. Inside on a red velvet pillow sits a ring. It’s a beautiful gold band and in it’s center a single white diamond winking at me in the light. I can’t speak as I stare at the size of the rock, and it briefly goes through my mind that Dickie could have never have afford to buy me this. 

“Is this what I think it is?” I finally regain my voice and I twist slightly in Ranger’s arms to stare into his liquid chocolate brown eyes. He meet’s my stare assessing my reaction as he nods slowly. “I thought Ricardo Carlos Manoso didn’t do relationships?” I whisper cautiously watching as he closes his eyes and sighs as if he regrets ever having spoken those words to me. 

“Things change Steph.” He whispers as he presses his face against my neck, inhaling deeply on my scent. “Turns out I can’t live without you.” My breath hitches and I can’t stop the single tear that rolls down my cheek. Ranger looks up at me and gently kisses the tear away, waiting patiently for my reply. All I can do is nod in silence and I watch as the smile that lights up his face is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Carefully he removes the ring from the box and gently slides it onto my finger. It fits perfectly; its weight settling comfortably around my finger. He kisses me then, passionately and filled with emotion. I deepen the kiss, drawing his hands up my sides to hold me close as I press into him. A wicked thought occurs to me as his hand slips up my t-shirt to cup my breast and I pull away from him abruptly, a devious smile playing on my lips. 

“What about my last present?” I flutter my eyelashes at him and it takes him a moment to think about Christmas Eve before it clicks. 

“Hey Brown!” Bobby looks around from the TV over to where I’m sat straddling Ranger’s lap. There’s a silent conversation that passes between Bobby and Ranger, the ESP thing working overtime. Bobby laughs and shakes his head. 

“Forget it Manoso, if she splits those stitches I’ll neuter you both!” I blush as the other guys glance back at us, at Bobby’s comment. Ranger groans and pushes me from his lap. 

“In that case I need a cold shower then.” I laugh as he kisses me as he stands up. “Go sit with Tank, and watch the movie Babe I might be awhile.” With a giggle I watch as he picks up his duffle bag by the door to the apartment before disappearing into his bedroom, the door closing behind him. Tank sits back in the reclining chair and I shuffle over to him to sit between his legs. Being hugged by Tank, is like being wrapped in a giant wonderful smelling teddy bear and I easily slide back against his chest as he wraps his arms around me. Quietly I watch as Lester reaches over to pick up my left hand, quietly inspecting the rock glistening on my finger. He raises an eyebrow at me before smiling. Tank takes my left hand back from Lester and having inspected the ring himself gently encases my hand in his larger one, giving it a comforting squeeze. 

“Congratulations Steph.” He whispers and I nod in thanks. I know he and Ric are close and I’m sure it brings him just as much pleasure to see Ric and I together as it does us. I turn my attention back to the Christmas Party on the video and I laugh as I watch Hal’s very bad impersonation of Michael Jackson. Perhaps this Christmas wasn’t so bad after all. 

THE END


End file.
